


If Your Left Hand Causes You Pain...

by IrisClou



Series: Quiet Desperation [8]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teenage Drama, bass is dumb im sorry hes a piece of shit, rolls too forgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Bass has begun to view Roll differently now that he's grown older.Feeling reckless, he takes the unsuspecting girl on a motorcycle ride down to a drive in movie.He’s never been too good with words, so he lets his body do the talking for him.Sex and regret are powerful motivators.





	If Your Left Hand Causes You Pain...

Summer had begun to fade, taking the muggy days and scorching sun with it, leaving behind cool breezes and warm weather.

Roll had come to stay with Bass and Rock at the barn, while Cut, Ice, Elec, and Quick went to spend a week or so with their old creator. The three had spent a comfortable couple of days together, both boys more than excited to show Roll the renovated place.

The three had just sat down out on the wooden porch, chowing down on the last of the summer’s fresh corn on the cob.

Bass stared out over the pasture and into the never ending wheatfield, watching as the sun set across the horizon. The distant city haze made it glow red hot, scalding the nearby clouds with streaks of fiery orange and bright pink. He wore nothing but a loose, black side-tie muscle shirt and a pair of torn up jeans.

Roll sat to his right, and Rock to his left.  
The girl wore a cute sleeveless turtleneck with a jean jacket vest over it. A soft scarf was tied in a big rosy bow around her neck, and her hair was pulled up in the usual high ponytail. Bass caught himself looking at her frilly mini skirt, and glanced away, sighing hotly.

“I’m glad Shadow and Blues are finally on their road trip.” Rock piped up, setting down his corn for a sip of lemonade. “I just hope they’ll send postcards…”

Roll beamed. “Dont worry, I made them promise to.” She turned to look at Bass. “Do you think they’ll send souvenirs?”

The older boy jerked to attention when the girl noticed him staring at her chest, brow furrowed.

“Uh...sure…” Bass mumbled, rubbing nervously at his bicep.

Roll frowned.

“You okay?” She leaned over to catch Bass’s gaze.

“Y-yeah…!” Bass suddenly bushed up angrily, having seen the outline of Roll’s bra under her thin shirt, “...Just stop lookin’ at me like that, alright?” He gruffed, bunching up his knees as his cheeks became obviously ruddy.

“...okay…” Roll seemed unconvinced.

Rock remained oblivious, watching as Rush chased Treble around the pasture. But the wolf seemed distracted, and tripped mid stride, tumbling into a tree.

Bass stood up.

“I’m going for a ride.” He grabbed his leather jacket from the wooden porch post, and threw it on, padding towards the shed where the Kawasaki was parked.

“You okay?” Rock got up on his knees, looking over the railing to see Bass stick up a hand dismissively, not even bothering to turn around. The younger boy slumped back. “He’s been acting really weird lately.”

“Bad weird?” Roll watched as Treble’s tail wagged nervously, and he refused to let Rush play with him, just bird hopping about like a husky.

“He’s just gotten quiet. He’ll be okay, though.” Rock smiled warmly to himself. “A lot of stuff is changing. He just has to get used to it.”

Roll eyed the untouched cob on Bass’s plate.

“...yeah.” She muttered, before getting up herself, straightening out her skirt. “I’m gonna check on him anyway, just to be sure.” The girl tried to sound reassuring.

“Okay! I’ll meet you guys inside.” Rock seemed completely unperturbed by his boyfriend’s strange behavior.

\--

“Bass?” Roll jogged up to the shed as the older boy pulled the refurbished motorcycle out, helmet under one arm. He gave her a dark, but not intimidating look. “Where are you going?”

He remained quiet at first, then narrowed his eyes for a moment, gaze intense. It broke into a toothy grin.

“You wanna ride with me?”

Roll stiffened.

“Ah…? N-now?”

“Yeah.” Bass put up the kickstand and reached out, grabbing the girl’s arm. “Get on behind me, kay?”

Roll felt her knees grow weak, and she stammered pathetically for an excuse, his grip on her wrist tight.

“Uh, w-well, I’ve never, b-been on a…and th-there’s no s-seatbelt, or--”

Bass dropped her hand.

“I’m not Evel Knievel, Roll.” He mounted the bike, and sat back, revving the engine a bit. “Get on. I wanna talk to you.”

“A-ano…” At the slip of Japanese, her face turned red, “w-why d-don't we just...t-talk n-now….?”

“Get on the bike, Roll.”

\--

The girl found herself tentatively throwing her leg over the side of the motorcycle, settling in the back seat, stiff as a board. She watched with a tight chest as the older boy put on his helmet, glowing magenta eyes barely visible under the sun visor.

“Hey. Lean into me. Put your hands around my waist.” Bass glided along the grass for a bit, startling the girl into grabbing onto him out of panic.

“Ready?”

“Uh--uh, I…” With a tiny whine, Roll pushed her forehead into the wolf insignia between Bass’s shoulders on the back of his leather jacket. “...Yeah…”

“Cool. Hold on to me, okay?” He reached his arm back, giving the girl’s hand on his waist a firm squeeze.

Roll felt her thighs tense, and her chest flutter.

/Damn it!/

They coasted along dirt roads for a while, Bass caught between a strange sense of comfort and anxiety as Roll held herself to him, scared she’d fall off at the next corner they turned, despite the boy barely going more than 50 kph.

“Alright, the highway’s comin’ up. Hold on tight, ‘kay?” His low voice was muffled by the helmet, but Roll nodded, squirming at how much older he sounded.

Then, a sudden realization.

“Bass! You have no license! We can’t be on the highway!” She squeaked, tensing up.

“We’ll be fine. Calm down.” He growled, sounding more like Blues by the minute.

The wind picked up as the dirt roads turned to pavement, and Bass pushed the gas, leaning forward as they got onto the ramp.

“You’ll be okay, Roll-chan.” Bass grinned, reaching an arm back again to hold her hand tight. “Open your eyes. Don’t be scared. I’m right here.”

The girl slowly unfurled from her hunched up position, fingers gripping tightly to the boy as she looked around.

The highway was pretty empty, especially as they were headed towards the city at twilight. Only a few cars drove nearby, but still, Roll’s heart pounded painfully in her chest, the wind whipping her hair around.

“Relax.” He squeezed her hand again, looking back over his shoulder, eyes shadowed by thick lashes. “Trust me. I won’t let you get hurt.”

Roll nodded meekly, and did her best to relax.  
Once they had gone a couple miles, she felt her muscles untense, and she leaned lazily into Bass’s back, her hands pushed deeply into his jacket pockets.

The girl shivered. It was getting cold now, and she had no sleeves on whatsoever.

Bass noticed, and cleared his throat.

“Take off my jacket, and wear it. It’s okay, I’ve done this before with Rock.” He called back, feeling his cheeks heat up. He’d done a lot of things with Rock in that jacket.

...Having Roll wear it now…

Bass shook away a blush, his pants already feeling tighter than they had on the porch.

Hesitantly, Roll helped him slide it off, quickly slipping her arms into the still warm, cotton lined interior.

She had a brief flash of recklessness, and squeezed the seat of the bike with her thighs, head to Bass’s back as she zipped the jacket up, relishing its cozy warmth. It was just like having Bass’s arms around her, holding her close.

Roll held herself to the older boy, wrapping her arms around his waist, palms to his plush hips. Feeling just coy enough, she snuggled herself up against him, sighing into his back as they drove along rushing streetlights, ignoring every exit they passed.

“You like it?” Bass smirked, having felt the girl give in, her heartbeat obvious against him.

Roll leaned back, and nodded before realizing he couldn't hear that.

“Yeah...I could…get used to this.” She admitted, smitten with how Bass looked from behind, violet ponytail fluttering out the back of the black and gold patterned helmet he wore. His dark brown skin shone like copper in the final rays of the sunset, his burly biceps pronounced as he gripped tight to the handlebars. She stared at his newest tattoo, one of Treble, but much more...stylistic. The wolf’s eyes were piercing, mouth slightly open in a dark snarl, purple fur bristling.

A warning to strangers.

“Tell me if you wanna get off at any exit.” Bass spoke up, startling her. “There’s clubs down here, too.”

Roll shuddered, the idea of going to a club making her tremble.

Dark, cramped rooms, bright neon flashing lights, loud music and alcohol...the smell of smoke and--

Suddenly, she grew cold.

“Let’s go home.” She murmured.

“Nah, let’s head into the city.” Bass laughed, muffling Roll’s squeak of protest as he revved the engine, easing the motorcycle into the fast lane, cutting through a few cars to get there before taking off.

“Bass!” Roll yelled over the wind, fingernails sinking into his hips as she clung to him, fear paralyzing her. “I’m scared!”

The older teen became quiet, and the bike slowed a bit, cruising towards an exit lane.

“That’s okay.” He reached back, giving her hand a squeeze. “We’ll go this way, then.”

Roll slowly relaxed, and sighed as they crossed over onto the ramp, the city lights around them blending into a musky rainbow of sound and smell.

“You ever been to a drive in, Roll-chan?” Bass leaned back in his seat, pulling the girl’s hand into the pocket of his loose jeans, fingerless gloves to the back of it. He laced his thick fingers between her tiny, slender ones.

“...drive-in what?” Her breath hitched in her throat as her hand was squeezed, Bass effortlessly gliding one handed down the roads, turning to a stoplight. The bike came to a stand still, and he put out his foot to lean on.

“Movie.” He shifted around, the vibrations of the engine making the helmet feel stuffier than usual. Damn, what he wouldn’t give to have Roll reach around...just a touch. Just one, that’s all he wanted.

“O-oh--!” The girl gasped as Bass revved the engine loudly, eyeing a fellow biker with contempt. The roar was returned, and Roll clammed up, nervously clinging to the older boy.

Bass’s eyes narrowed, flicking from the stoplight to the young man in the lane beside them.

No words were spoken, but the engines did all the talking.

The green light was good enough to be a checkered flag, and the pair took off.

But Bass had gotten the lead, laughing raucously as his new opponent’s engine stalled, and sped on, racing down the empty roads, until they reached the top of a hill.

Bass began a leisurely coast down it, smiling back at Roll, giving her a thumbs up.

She giggled against all better judgement, and cuddled up to him.

“The theatre’s just down this way, yeah?”

Roll shifted uneasily, thinking of her brother back at the barn.

“What about Rock? If we see a movie, won’t be back till late…” She mused worriedly.

“I wanna be with you, tonight.” Bass said huskily, giving her hand another squeeze. “Just you, okay?”

Roll blushed, but still felt nervous.

“Take it easy, Roll. You’ll be alright. This place’s chill, I promise.”

Groaning inwardly, the girl relented, and tried to convince herself Bass was innocent.

“Don't leave me though, okay?”

“Wouldn't dream of it, babe.”

Babe.

It was so casual, like cruise control.

Roll felt her pulse quicken.

/Babe./

She stared blindly out into the nigh empty streets, the sound of a street musician’s saxophone crooning above the quiet hustle of diners and corner stores.

This...this was what it was like to be in a romance novel…

\--

They cruised into the dirt lot, pulling up towards the back. Bass didn't want to draw attention to himself and Roll. He scuffed the kickstand out, having parked by a tree.

It wasn't too crowded, but it still seemed strange to the pair, seeing so many humans, in one place, after months of being alone with other robots.

“Oh, hey.” Bass puffed a deep laugh, “They’re playing Grease.”

Roll blinked, and looked up to see the starting credits on the screen.

“Anyway, did you want anything from concessions?” Bass gave her a lopsided grin, eyes shadowed by thick lashes as he watched her fidget in place, his jacket dwarfing her. “Like a fudgesicle or somethin’?” He held back a snort, seeing her catch on to the innuendo, her ears burning bright red.

“Fuck off!” She huffed hotly under her breath. “Don’t be rude!”

Bass laughed messily, magenta eyes glowing darkly.

“Chill. I was joking.” He smirked, then began to walk towards concessions, forcing the girl to stumble after him, scared to be left alone. “Here. Take my hand, if it’ll make you feel safer.” He murmured, offering the gloved palm to her.

Tentatively, she took it, leaning in close, so their arms pressed together as they walked.

/He’s just a friend…/ Roll repeated to herself as they weaved in and out of the sparse crowd, /Just a really good friend.../

She glanced up.

...did he have to be so damn attractive, too?

...especially when she only wanted to think about girls...like this.

“Hey,” Bass casually leaned up against the counter of the concessions stand, looking in through the window past the vendor, “I’ll take the box combo and...strawberry bubblegum.”

He cast a glance over at Roll, speaking for her before she could open her mouth.

“And my girlfriend wants a dreamsicle, yeah? Thanks, man.” A cocky grin crept across his face.

Roll puffed up furiously, stomping her foot the moment Bass had paid and they’d turned to head back to the motorcycle.

“What was THAT?! I’m NOT your GIRLFRIEND! And I--”

“You wanted a dreamsicle.” Bass finished smoothly for her, handing her the ice cream. “And…” His surly expression lightened as he began to laugh brightly, taking Roll by surprise. That was Bass...for sure.

“I was kidding. I’m only teasing you, Roll.” He cuffed her shoulder gently. “You’re on vacation. Act like it.”

Roll just pouted, following Bass back to the bike.

He flicked on the radio, turning the dial to the right station, then hopped onto the back seat, motioning for Roll to get on in front of him.

She hesitated, but did so. She froze as she was pulled back into his lap. He reached over her, setting his own food on the dash, pulling out a little tray from under the odometer.

“You can have whatever you'd like outta mine.”

Roll’s stomach growled, and she nodded.

Bass leaned back on the bike, feet propped up against the wheel well. He shifted his hips a bit, and folded his arms behind his head, resting them against the tree.

Roll disassociated hard, staring blindly at her fingers as they trembled to open the ice cream package.

She knew exactly what was happening.

So why couldn't she…stop herself?

She didn't want this, not with Bass, not with any boy. At least she...she didn't THINK she did. It was so hard to sort out these emotions, these electric impulses that acted like hormones…

Part of her was curious. Part of her wanted this kind of attention, no matter what it took. She felt desperate, and scared. Reckless.

She pulled the dreamsicle from its package, and held it to her lips.

Bass huffed quietly.

Roll swallowed thickly. She knew exactly...exactly what would happen…

...impulse...pulse...pulse…

Bass watched as Roll took the popsicle into her mouth, her face framed with light from the screen, the side facing him shadowed.

She tensed, glancing over at him, pulling it out to lick the tip.

Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met, and she felt it.

It pressed against her inner thigh, and she cringed. She felt sick, wanting to press back down against it, her cotton panties the only thing keeping her from the feel of rough jeans.  
“Aren't you gonna watch the movie?” Bass murmured, hooded eyes dark and alluring.

Roll, nodded, feeling submissive for the first time in a long while.

She wasn't scared that Bass would hurt her...but that he’d grow tired of her. If she didn't…play along, would he stop wanting to be her friend?”

The girl turned to face the screen, the images blurring together. She could feel Bass’s hips moving, even when she told herself they weren't. That she was imagining things. That she wasn't feeling.../him/ rub up against her thigh, that it was just…

Something. Anything but what she knew it was.

Roll hated it even more because it felt good. Really good.

Good enough to where she began to move a bit herself. She sucked on the dreamsicle, to keep it from melting down her fingers.

Bass huffed again, throatily. His hands reached over to slip his fingers under her shirt, feeling her soft belly tremble.

Roll gasped under her breath, closing her eyes.

No, no...no, don’t...just think about bad things, gross things…

“Roll…” Bass’s husky voice was in her ear, making her jump. She shifted, and almost slipped from Bass’s lap, and spread her legs out to try and catch herself. There was a sharp pang of pain mixed with a spark of pleasure as she felt him between her thighs.

…God…he was huge. Roll’s chest heaved as her clothes felt tight and hot.

“...I want you.” He whispered, having sat up, lips to her neck as he spooned her on the bike. She heard the subtle sound of his zipper being pulled down.

Roll wanted to die.

She felt the kisses, felt him rub up against her, but all she wanted was to cry like a little girl.

...she trusted Bass, she trusted Bass even with her body. But not like this. Never like this.

Fear made her grow cold, and she felt detached and distant as hands roamed up her shirt, slipping under her bra.

There was a flash of heat between her legs, and she made a pathetic noise.

Why...couldn't she just tell him to stop?  
She felt tears prick her eyes.

He sighed into her ear, his other hand working itself under the waistline of her skirt.

Roll froze. There was a need, a need that burned like cold, cold fire between her legs.

But the tears rolled down her face the moment she felt his teeth sink gently into her shoulder.

Her body wanted this. Wanted this rubbing, touching, kissing. Wanted what strained under those jeans, wanted the fingers to pinch and squeeze more, wanted…

But her heart...her heart, who thought of Rock, all alone at the barn, completely unaware of what his boyfriend was doing, broke.

And she cried. She cried out of anger and fear and helplessness.

Bass paused, forcing himself to grow still.

“...Roll?” It was quiet. Scared.

“Y-yamero...y-yamero…” The girl had reverted to her first language, unable to think straight.

Bass’s hands flew out from under her shirt and skirt, grasping her arms to turn her around, hugging her close.

“Roll…! Oh my God, I…” He felt the chill too, and it shook him like a bitter wind. “I’m so sorry, I...I didnt mean…”

Roll stared at him, beautiful teal eyes overflowing with silent tears.

“...how could you...to Rock…?” She felt her nose run, and didn't bother to swallow at the drool on her lips. She was paralyzed by sorrow. Regret.

Bass stopped. His hands fell, and he looked down, his own eyes glowing with tears.

“...” He shivered, a disgusting feeling crawling up his skin.

“Es tut mir so leid.” The German spilled from his trembling lips, fingernails digging like claws into his thighs as he bristled with a baleful glow, regret clearing his head. “Ich habe dich so schlecht verletzt…”

“Bass…”

“I HURT YOU…!” He sobbed, turning away so she couldn't see his face. But it was there. In his eyes. Wolf-wild with panic and despair.

“Bass, you were just being stupid! You don't have to--” Then, “BASS!” The shriek came out as she grabbed his wrists the second she saw him slip a switchblade out from his back pocket.

And she had thought those were battle scars on his arms.

He was good at hiding it.

“Let me...do it…” Bass growled, struggling against the girl’s strength. “If I don’t, I’ll forget. And I’ll fuck up again.”

“I’m not gonna let you hurt yourself over something like this! Stop being so fucking stupid!” Roll was the strongest Lightbot, and in the moment Bass forgot this, she tore the blade from his hands, throwing it furiously to the ground. “It isn't right!”

“It’s all I have!” He cried back, looking helpless without the knife.

“No it's not!!” Roll’s whole body filled with a powerful energy, and she flung herself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she dared, bawling. “You have me! You have Rock! I can't stand seeing another one of my brothers become like Blues!”

…

They wept. It was such a horrific thing to say.

But it was something they both inherently, intimately knew.

They were silent for a long, long time, just holding one another.

“...I’m sorry, Roll. God, I’m just gonna cut this fucking thing off. If it keeps making me do shit like this.” Bass lowered his eyes.

“...that’s not true. We’re teenagers. We’re impulsive. Wanting to...act on that impulse is normal, but...going through with it…” She slowly relaxed in his arms.

“...Did I...hurt you?” He whispered shakily, stroking her back as he held back tears.

“Mm-mm. Just scared me.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry. God, I’m so fuckin’ sorry, I should have...should've just told you...I liked you, should've just…”

“You can't change it now, Bass. But…”

“...you don't understand. It'll never be the same now.”

Roll bushed up.

“It won't if you act like it’s the end of the world! Making mistakes and hurting people is a part of life! All you can do is promise to do better, understand?”

Bass swallowed thickly.

“I still love you. With my whole heart, Bass. You're my best friend, and I want us to be okay.” Roll cupped his tear stained cheeks in her little palms.

Bass let out a pathetic noise, and rest his forehead to Roll’s chest, still shaking.

“I love you. I love you so much. But I can't be with you the way you want me to. Rock’s who you're meant to be with. And he’ll love you no matter what, too.”

Bass jolted out of his misery as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, heart stopping as he saw it was Rock.

“I’ll help you. It’s okay.” Roll whispered.

“...hey, Rocky.” His voice was hoarse.

“...yeah, we’re okay.”

“We just went down the highway and Bass wanted stop and get some fast food.” Roll piped up, lying. “We’re coming home now.”

Bass froze up, hearing the skepticism in his boyfriend’s voice.

“...Rocky...Rocky, I love you, I love you...so much, okay?” He whispered, voice cracking. “I’ll be home soon. Let’s go riding together, okay? Just you and me. I wanna…”

He swallowed.

“Wanna be with you.” A pause. And he looked up at Roll’s encouraging smile. “Alone.”

\--

The ride back was quiet.

“...Roll, I’ll...still have a crush on you...y’know…” Bass murmured as they cruised down the dirt roads back to the barn. “Maybe...I can do this the right way next time.”

Roll giggled.

“There won't be a next time, not if I have a girlfriend by then…!” She teased, making Bass groan. “But if it makes you feel better...you’re the only boy I’d ever like back.”

Bass’s entire body fluffed up as he felt her kiss on his cheek.

He grinned. Maybe...maybe he and Roll couldn't be what he had originally wanted...but with time, they could grow even closer.

He’d work hard towards that.

\--

“But this looks like theater food, not fast food…” Rock stared at the box combo that Bass handed him.

“Yeah, let’s watch a movie…!” His boyfriend grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist to lead him to the couch, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He grinned at Roll over the jacket, and she gave him a thumbs up.

“I’ll be upstairs. I’m gonna call Shadow and Blues up to see how they’re doing.” A pause. “And don't be noisy!”

“Jeez, Roll.” Bass and Rock groaned at the same time, making each other laugh.

The switchblade was tossed onto the coffee table, forgotten for the time being as the two boys hungrily chowed down on the food Bass had brought back, queuing up The Lion King 2.

\--

Roll flopped on her bed and stared at her clock as it blinked.

Bass…

Yes, no matter what, they’d always be best friends. Even if...they messed up, they’d never stop loving one another. And Rock, of course.

She giggled, listening in on the couple as Bass spoke along to all of Kovu and Kiara’s lines, having seen the movie dozens of times.

Being a teenager was hard. And sometimes it was terrifying. But Roll knew good hearts when she saw them.

Rock, Blues...and Bass.

As long as they knew to help one another, things would turn out just fine.

She smiled into a pillow, thinking back to the earlier bike ride. Pretending was okay, and it was just Bass, right?

Everything would be fine. She was sure of it.


End file.
